


Jag and Bed

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Jaguar!Loki [3]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Nudity, Voyeurism, jaguar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your dinner date with Loki, you return to your house for some more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag and Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread, so if you notice any blatant mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Also, please don't judge me for writing this, I'm sorry

For the third time in that same day, you were surprised by the events your course of actions had brought you to.

Both you and Loki had slipped out of the Jag and taken off running into your home. You giggled lightly as you fumbled with the keys to the front door. Loki wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck as you tried to get the door open.

"If you don't hurry darling, I might just take you in my car again." Loki murmured into your skin, nipping it lightly between words. You grinded your ass into him, using your free hand to swat him away. Loki groaned into your skin, eyes fluttering shut. Finally the door clicked open and the two of you were inside. It took hardly seconds for Loki's still unbuttoned shirt to be discarded and dropped to the floor.

"You'll have to catch me." You whispered playfully, squeezing him lightly over his trousers before taking off in a slow run. Loki eyed you dangerously before slowly sauntering after you. It was more of a prowl really. Still he chuckled as he walked, his dress shoes clicking on the floor as he made his way towards the stairs and up to your second floor bedroom.

"Oh?" He called challengingly. "And what do I get when I catch you?"

You snickered from behind the door of your bedroom, "Whatever you want." Your face flushed as your embarrassment grew, this amount of risqué behavior really was outside your norm. What had your strange neighbor brought out of you?

"Well." Loki's voice was suddenly very close and he drew out the word. "I'm sure you can imagine that I'd want quite a bit."

You pressed a hand to your mouth, stifling your giggles. Biting back an amused smirk, Loki reached for his tie, a devilish idea forming as he listened to you laugh.

Suddenly your bedroom curtains were thrown open and moonlight filled the room. You gasped as Loki appeared in front of you and leered down at you menacingly.

"Hello pet." You smiled back at him, though it faded briefly as the room was lit by passing headlights of a car outside. The lights quickly fade as the car drove out of sight. "Strip." Loki growled.

You hesitated, "Now?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, seemingly unamused. "I found you, did I not? I'm claiming my prize." He gripped both your arms and easily carried you until you were in front of the window. He eased himself onto your bed and stared up at you. You faced him, back to the window, as once more a passing car illuminated the room. Of more interest, was the way the light added contrast to his already sharp cheekbones.

You glanced back out at the window. "Come now, pet." Loki positively purred, "Or shall I have to punish you for defiance as well?" He slowly undid his belt, the black leather sliding smoothly along the cloth of his trousers. You gulped, bracing yourself. Very slowly, you reached for the zipper behind your back, pinching the fabric together and sliding it down. Soon the fabric was falling away and landing in a pool at your feet. "Marvelous." Loki breathed out softly. You fidgeted for a moment, uncomfortable under his intense stare, but you could not ignore the obvious admiration he had for your appearance; flaws and blemishes included. "Now sit." He ordered softly. Slowly, you followed his command before walking over and attempting to straddle his lap.

"Other way, darling."

One leg had been resting to kneel down on Loki but, once more following his order, you stood back up, turning around and sitting back on his lap. Loki sighed as you leaned your back into his bare chest. He held you there for a moment, kissing your neck and shoulders, nibbling and biting as his strong hands slid up and down your torso.

You sighed into his touch, relaxing at the calming ministrations. Then slowly Loki made his way back up your chest, cupping your breasts lightly and squeezing them, gently feeling their weight. He pinched the pert bud lightly, causing you to hiss as your desire started to pool once more in your core. Leaving one hand on your breast, Loki slowly parted his own legs, forcing yours to spread just as far. As Loki kneaded at your breast, still licking and kissing your shoulders and neck, you felt yourself grow supple at his touch, completely at the mercy of his will. Suddenly a flash of headlights lit up the room and you squeaked, attempting to cover yourself. Faster than you could move though, Loki's hands pinned your arms to your sides and he kept your legs splayed open. Your blush spread further along your skin.

“Now let’s put on a show.” Loki whispered, lifting his tie over your eyes and gently tying it, effectively blocking your vision. Your heart skipped a beat, pulse beginning to race as one of your senses was hindered. It added a level of excitement, not knowing what Loki was going to do. "Oh, you naughty whore," Loki whispered into your ear, his teeth grazing along the shell of it. Slowly he slid his hand down your stomach, sliding over your mound and moving to play with your clit. Achingly slow, he parted your lower lips and slipped a finger in, stroking your cunt gently. He moved his other arm to wrap around your waist, holding both your arms and preventing you from covering yourself as another car passed. You could see the faint color of the tie through the bright headlights.

Loki smirked into your skin as he inserted another finger, stretching you further. You gasped, barely able to stifle your mewls as his nimble fingers worked their magic on you. "Shh," Loki whispered, "don't want to wake the neighbors." He continued thrusting and curling his fingers into you, soon using his thumb to stimulate your clit. He rubbed it vigorously. Loki's fingers found your sweet spot and began moving with new gusto until you were a panting, keening mess, with one last thrust, you found your release, screaming loudly as another set of headlights lit up the room. At this point, you were too far gone to care, collapsing back into Loki as he pulled out his fingers and licked your juices off them. His pants were soaked with your cum and you could feel his hard member straining against the material of his trousers pressed against your rear. You leaned back into Loki, lifting your arm up behind you to angle his face for a kiss, while at the same time, removing the blindfold. Your lips parted lazily as his tongue darted out, claiming your mouth. Finally the two of you parted for breath, both breathing heavily. You shifted slightly, so you were sitting sideways on his thighs, legs on the bed. "Would you like me to take care of that, my king?" You weren't sure where the nickname came from but it suited him.

Loki's eyes darkened with lust as he nodded stiffly. The title seemed to please him greatly. "Please." He managed. You nodded, still hazy from your orgasm, but slowly shifted off his lap and undid his trousers. Slipping them and his boxers off, you quickly discarded them to some corner of your room.

Another car passed by the window, lighting up the room, and for the first time - if only for a moment - you were able to admire Loki’s naked form in all its glory. You licked your lips briefly, gaze flickering up at his peculiar green eyes. Carefully you slid your tongue out and licked down the length of his shaft, returning to its head and swirling your tongue briefly. Loki moaned, hands gripping the sheets tightly as he threw back his head. You knelt before him, head between his legs and slowly began to take the full length of his member in your mouth. Loki hissed with each movement, his jaw tightening as he struggled not to buck his hips. You relaxed your throat taking him all in, with difficulty, until you could feel the base of his shaft. Then slowly you began to bob and suck, swirling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks, spurred on by the filthy praise of your lover.

"Wait!" Loki suddenly groaned, gripping your hair and tugging you to a slight stop. "I want you." He grit his teeth, eyes clenched shut as he tried to stave off his release. There was a faint pink hue to his cheeks as you realized he was slightly embarrassed to make the request.

You couldn't help smiling, pleased that he liked being with you so much. Slowly you straightened up, pushing him till he was lying on his back and crawled on top, straddling him. "Ready?" You asked, positioning yourself over his cock. Loki nodded wordlessly, gripping your hips and helping you ease yourself down onto him. Your inner walls were still sore but the pleasure was exquisite. You lifted yourself up slowly, almost leaving him completely before sinking back down to the hilt. Circling your hips once, you smiled as Loki groaned beneath you, his eyes fluttering. Then once more you began shifting, lifting yourself up and impaling yourself again. A few moments passed as you and Loki set a pace that worked for both of you.

Suddenly Loki flipped you over so he was on top, thrusting deeper and harder into you. He lifted your hips up, angling his thrusts in a new way and hitting places you hadn't imagined possible. With each thrust, a coiling knot of desire began to build in you. Loki rubbed your clit vigorously and you screamed as the knot snapped, filling your vision with stars. Loki's cock spasmed and twitched, filling you with his seed. The two of you screamed in unison, crying out each other's names as Loki continued the last of his now erratic thrusting, riding out your orgasms. Finally he pulled out his now flaccid cock and collapsed beside you. You rolled over weakly to stare at him and smiled hesitantly. His answering smile was warm and heartfelt.

"This was an amazing day." You whispered hoarsely.

"I enjoyed myself as well."

Looking at him uncertainly, you wondered how things would move forward. It was Saturday night, early hours of Sunday. How would the two of you move forward? You had work on Monday and you didn't doubt Loki did as well - though you knew not where. Not that now was really the time to ask.

You glanced towards the bedroom door, knowing his discarded shirt was still down there somewhere, and the keys to his Jag, or were those in his dress trousers? Loki gently pulled you closer to his side, situating you so your head lay near the crook of his neck.

Finally, as if reading your mind, he murmured, "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

You smiled and looked up at him. His stared down at you through heavily lidded eyes, clearly exhausted. "I just," you hesitated again, "not sure I've done this sort of thing before."

Loki raised an eyebrow slowly, "Well, perhaps we should discuss this over breakfast tomorrow. If we were at my place, I'd offer cooking, but as it stands, I'm sure we can scrounge something up."

You giggled softly, "Alright." Loki gently kissed your lips before reaching for the blanket and covering you both. Within seconds, the pair of you had drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please don't judge me... I really appreciate any feedback I can get and greatly hope you enjoyed


End file.
